Brazilian Ball Smackers
About The Euro Fresh were 10th member of the IIA. They played in 3 different stadiums across Europe. The Pope Palace Arena in Rome, Italy, the Bratwurst Stadium in Vienna, Austria, and the Holocaust Memorial Complex in Warsaw, Poland. They are still owned by Mr. Juckett The first season for the Feesh was a disaster to say the least, and they finished with a record of 6-16-5, for a total of 17 Points and last place in the league. The team's leadership was split between Sander Van Dijk and Luis Rodriquez. The Second Season was a vast inprovment thanks to the additions of JaShawn Johnson and Stephan Bradley. The team finished 2nd in the league and 1st in the European Conference with 38 points. They clinched the first round bye in the playoffs but were eiminated by the North London Invincibles. The 3rd season had plenty of turmoil for the team. They relocated to Brazil to become the Brazilian Ball Smackers, but a lot of the new licensing was struck down by local copyright law. The team struggled mightily and finished last in the league for the second time in 3 seasons. The 4th season of the Ball Smackers saw new team superstar Denzel Duval dominate for the squad, but inconsistency down the stretch prevented the team from making the playoffs. Season 5 started strong for the Ball Smackers, with Denzel Duval becoming the top goal scorer in the league this season and a 30 goal effort from rookie Svanhildr Gunnar. However, they had the misfortune of playing Bombay in the first round, and were eliminated in 3 games in the Best of 3 series. Season 6 was a rough season for the franchise. It was their 3rd season in 6 years finishing last in the league and there was struggles on and off the field. Coach Jessica Ross- Offensive Strategist Coach- Every third game you play against an opponent (Regular season or playoffs), all forwards receive +1 coach bonus Roster 1st Forward: Denzel Duval- USA- 5- Extremely High * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 3, 4, 5 * 95 Goals in Career * Season 5 Top Goalscorer 2nd Forward: Svanhildr Gunnar- Iceland- 5- Medium * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 3, 4, 8 * 49 Goals in Career 3rd Forward: Artemi Rasskazov- Russia- 5- Medium * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers 1, 2, 3, 8 1st Defenseman: Shad Camacho- Brooklyn- 2 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 1, 8 * 4 Goals in Career * 23 Career Shot Blocks 2nd Defenseman: Gerulf Fulco- Luxembourg- 2- High * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 1, 6 * 17 Goals in Career ''Goaltender: ''Tomas Nikolaev- Russia- 5 * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 1, 6, 8 * 1 Goal in Career * 2 Career Shot Blocks Bench Players Masao Tajuddin- Brunei- 3- High * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers 9 Maddox Bromley- England- 3- High * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 2 * 18 Goals in Career * 17 Career Shot Blocks Retired Players Quami Al-Sundan- Saudi Arabia- 4- Low *13 Goals in Career Trent Coburn- Canada- 4- Low *29 Goals in Career Dwight Henderson- USA- 3- Low *Played 3 Seasons in the IIA *Career SV%: 75%, Career GAA: 3.88 *Finished with 2 Career Amazing Saves Xi-Cho Lo-Mein- China- 3- Low *Played 3 Season in the IIA *9 Goals in Career (Season 1) *Career SV%: 77%, Career GAA: 3.74 *Finished with 41 Career Amazing Saves Luis Rodriquez- Equador- 5- Medium *Played 5 Seasons in the IIA *139 Career IIA Games *90 Goals in Career JaShawn Johnson- USA- 5- Extremely High *Played 4 Seasons in the IIA *76 Goals in Career *1st Overall Pick, Season 2 Draft Zach Bennett- USA- 1- Medium * 4 Year Career * 0 Career Games Jadomir Plekanc- Czech Republic- 3- High *4 Year Career *15 Goals in Career *72 Career Amazing Saves